


Supernatural Beach Party, Eileen

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collecting Seashells, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Eileen decides to collect seashells.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 4





	Supernatural Beach Party, Eileen

Eileen really was having fun. She was giving Sam a moment to sort himself out. It had to have been hard to be confronted by her and Jessica at the same time, they'd both made him sweat a little, especially after Rowena had joined in, but it was all meant in fun. He was a bit frazzled now though.

She'd decided to leave him be and walk along the shoreline collecting shells, shiny rocks, and bits of sea glass. There was an unusually varied assortment here, wherever here was, many were in bright colors and shapes she'd never seen before. 

Once she'd found as many as she could carry, she brought them over a sheltered bit of sand and arranged them, moving things around until she found a pattern that was pleasing to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
